Schreibblockade
by diabolisches ULO
Summary: Ein magisches Treffen und wie ich meine Schreibblockade überwand... Lest einfach selbst...


**Inhaltsangabe:**

Ein magisches Treffen und wie ich meine Schreibblockade überwand...

Lest einfach selbst...

**Vorwort:**

Die Figuren gehören J K Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Verzweifelt saß ich jetzt schon eine Stunde vor dem PC. Die Kaffeekanne fast leer, dafür der Aschenbecher umso voller. Es musste doch zu schaffen sein, ein weiteres Kapitel dieser Fanfiction zu schreiben, bei dem mir nicht die Füße einschlafen. Ich überflog die letzten Zeilen und gähnte herzhaft. Der Zeigefinger zuckte schon automatisch zur Delete-Taste. „Und löschen, löschen, löschen, löschen.", murmelte ich vor mich hin. Sechs Wochen hielt meine Schreibblockade jetzt schon an und wie es aussah, noch kein Ende in Sicht. Frustriert stützte ich meine Ellenbogen vor der Tastatur ab und legte meinen Kopf in die Hände.

„Warum schreibst du nicht weiter?", flüsterte eine Stimme hinter mir. 

Ruckartig drehte ich mich um, doch da war keiner. Ich zuckte die Schultern. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich mal wieder einen dieser Sekundenschlafs und hatte geträumt. Den Kopf wieder auf die Hand gestützt, sah ich dem Cursor auf meinem Bildschirm beim Blinken zu. „Warum blinkt dieses Ding eigentlich die ganze Zeit?", schoss es mir durch den Kopf und ich fing an zu zählen. „1, 2, 3, 4 ... Wie oft das wohl in einer Minute blinkt?"

„Warum schreibst du nicht weiter?" Da war sie wieder, die Stimme. Und diesmal etwas lauter.

„Super, jetzt leidest du schon an Halluzinationen. Geh und koch dir einen Kaffee und hör auf, mit dir selbst zu reden.", murmelte ich vor mich hin, stand auf und wollte in die Küche, als die Stimme schon wieder zu mir sprach.

„Richtig! Du solltest lieber mit mir reden."

„Und worüber?"

„Was dich bedrückt."

„Mich bedrückt aber nichts."

„Da bin ich ganz anderer Meinung. Ich kann dir helfen, wenn du mich lässt."

„Kommt jetzt der Spruch: Wenn du es baust, wird er kommen?", fragte ich verächtlich und begab mich in die Küche zu meiner Kaffeemaschine.

„Ich weis nicht, wovon du redest.", sagte die Stimme jetzt direkt hinter mir. Ich konnte einen Lufthauch in meinem Nacken spüren. Atmete da wer? Langsam drehte ich mich um und lies vor schreck meine Kaffeetasse auf den Boden fallen, die sogleich in 1000 kleine Scherben zersprang.

„Verdammt. Was machst du hier? Du kannst gar nicht hier sein. Du bist ein Produkt meiner Einbildung. Ich liege bestimmt im Wohnzimmer und schlafe. Ja so muss das sein. Das würde auch die Stimmen erklären. Ich muss verrückt geworden sein..."

„Darf ich jetzt auch mal etwas sagen?", fiel er mir ins Wort.

Ich piekte ihm in die Schulter. „Nein, darfst du nicht. Du bist nicht real. Und vor allen Dingen bist du Tod." Ich piekte ihm wieder in die Schulter. Es war einfach unmöglich, dass Severus Snape hier vor mir stand. Er war eine Romanfigur. Und vor allem, war er eine tote Romanfigur. 

„Wärst du bitte so freundlich und würdest aufhören mich zu pieken. Das tut weh.", sagte er ruhig.

„Das kann gar nicht weh tun." Und wieder piekte ich ihn. „Du bist nicht echt. Fantasiefiguren haben keine Gefühle."

„Ich bin also nicht echt?", fragte er und piekte mir jetzt auch in die Schulter. „Dann dürfte das hier auch nicht weh tun."

„Au, verdammt. Doch tut es." Ich rieb mir mit der Hand über die schmerzende Stelle.

„Womit bewiesen wäre, dass ich wirklich hier bin."

„Und was machst du hier?"

„Du hast offensichtlich Probleme damit, deine Fanfiction über mich fertig zu bekommen. Warum?"

„Ich hab gar keine Probleme damit, das Ding fertig zu bekommen. Schließlich habe ich das Ende schon."

„Dir fehlt aber ein gutes Stück des Mittelteils. Und damit kommst du nicht weiter."

„Jeder darf mal eine Schreibblockade haben."

„Sechs Wochen lang?"

„Warum nicht? Schließlich hatte ich private Probleme."

„Die seit zwei Wochen eigentlich bereinigt sind."

„Wieso streite ich mich eigentlich mit dir? Du bist tot."

«Wenn ich nicht real bin, wie du die ganze Zeit sagst, wie kann ich dann gestorben sein ?"

„Unser Oberguru J.K. Rowling hat über dein Ableben geschrieben. Und was sie schreibt, ist Gesetz."

„Sagt wer?"

„Sagt sie."

„Und das nehmt ihr so einfach hin? Ich bin in sehr vielen Fanfictions schon gestorben und kein Hahn hat danach gekräht. Sie schreibt, dass ich von einer Schlange gebissen wurde und nun beweint ihr meinen Tod. Sie hat nie erwähnt, dass jemand meinen toten Körper aus der Heulenden Hütte geschafft hat. Ich habe keine Bestattung bekommen. Kein Bild von mir im Direktorenbüro. Woher wollt ich wissen, dass ich wirklich tot bin?"

„Weil SIE es sagt."

„Und trotzdem stehe ich hier und rede mit dir. Erklär mir das."

„Du bist ein Produkt meiner Fantasie."

„So wie ich ein Produkt ihrer Fantasie bin. Jo hat mich vielleicht in ihrem Kopf getötet, aber durch die vielen Fanfictions kann ich weiter leben. Gut, ich bin manchmal gefühlsdusselig, bösartig, brutal und schwul, aber man nimmt, was man kriegt. Und jetzt bitte ich dich, setz dich wieder an den PC und schreib diese Geschichte zu ende."

„Darf ich dich noch um einen Gefallen bitten?", fragte ich und schaute auf den Boden zu meiner ehemaligen Kaffeetasse.

„Reparo.", sagte er und überreicht mir grinsend das gute Stück. „Und jetzt zurück mit dir an den Computer." Er schob mich zurück ins Wohnzimmer und drückte mich auf den Stuhl.

„Wirst du mich wieder einmal besuchen?"

Er lächelte mich an. „In deinen Träumen sehen wir uns wieder." Und damit verschwand er.

Das Telefon klingelte und ich zuckte zusammen. Mir tat der Nacken weh und irgendwie hatte ich wohl auf meine Hand gesabbert. Lecker. Ich hatte also doch nur geträumt, aber plötzlich war mein Kopf wieder voller Ideen. Das Telefon ignorierend fing ich an zu tippen. Abwesend strich ich mir über den Arm.

„Au! Verdammt", fluchte ich und sah mir den Arm genauer an. Knapp unter der Schulter bildete sich ein neuer, blauer Fleck. Verdutzt starrte ich auf die Stelle, als das Telefon wieder klingelte. Ich nahm den Hörer ab und meldete mich.

„Mensch Frau. Was machst du? Warum gehst du nicht ans Telefon?"

„Hallo Jenni. Du wirst nicht glauben, was mir gerade passiert ist..." Und ich begann zu erzählen.

Ende


End file.
